The invention relates to a railway switch such as for usual and high-speed railways and for urban and works railways. More particularly, the invention relates to the sleepers underlying the rails and the crossing piece of a switch. Switches or points for railways with different arrangement of the lines and the rails are well-known. Usually the sleepers of the switches are straight parts of wood, concrete or steel and are arranged at right angle to the center line of the crossing. The ends of the sleepers protrude over the outer rails so that very long sleepers are required for a switch. Long sleepers are usually necessary to compensate the side force at the beginning or the end of the curved line in the switch. The crossing piece has to bear a greater load than other parts of the rails. This results in deforming the sleepers underlying the crossing piece or in lowering the roadbed or the ballast, and requires, after some time, a replacing of the sleepers supporting the outer rails and the crossing, or to pack the ballast new, or to apply compensating plates. Such repair is difficult under the crossing piece, particularly in case of using long sleepers. Unsufficient supported crossing pieces show strong wear.